Twisted Love Without You
by AnotherxNobody173
Summary: Subaru Sumeragi, while walking home, is letting his memories flood back too him, they no longer hurt him and maybe that's a good thing, since he is the Sakurazukamori. Fail at Summary's. REVISED.


Twisted Love Without You

An X Fan Fiction

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Hurt/comfort/Romance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X, Obviously, if I did then the Manga would be finished by now at least… And this is not smut; I'm trying to be sweet here.

Another long day had come to an end for Subaru Sumeragi, the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan of Omnyouji's. While the cold evening air fell upon Tokyo with heavy rain clouds gathering together slowly, Subaru walked through the park heading for home. Subaru stopped only for a second to light a cigarette, his first one today; he's trying to cut down. Looking above the streetlights, to the park surrounding him and the tall buildings, to the stars beginning to shine through the haze of darkening atmosphere.

Walking on, he kept his eyes closed for a while; sleep surely would come easily tonight. He opened his eyes slightly, the smoke from his cigarette blew past him but he could sense something only his vision could pick up on.

_A younger sixteen-year-old Subaru walked with an ice cream in hand, Hokuto his elder twin sister was chatting and giggling away also with an Ice cream in her hand while nudging a taller man next to her, Seishirou Sakurazuka, his eyes were slightly cold and were glanced between both of the twins, acknowledging Hokuto's conversation and stealing glances of an unaware Subaru._

_**What if I Walked Without You…? **_

Reality once again took over; Subaru only stood a few more minutes alone then continued his walk home. He grinned ever so slightly, not ignoring any other memories that flooded his mind one by one.

_Subaru again aged sixteen was running down the streets of Tokyo nearing closer and closer to the Veterinarian clinic where Seishirou worked and currently pouring tea for both him and his sister, who was waiting impatiently for Subaru to arrive._

"_Subaru! Where have you been?" Yelled an annoyed looking Hokuto._

"_H-Hokuto, the neighbours -" Subaru stuttered_

"_Like I care! You have finished your work for today so now you can go on a Date with Sei-chan!" Hokuto again yelled with a slight giggle._

_Seishirou passed Subaru a cup of tea._

"_Well Subaru is a bit tired after he ran so far to come here, I wouldn't want to tire him even more with a Date between the both of us… and alone" He smirked slightly._

"_Oh! Sei-chan! That is no excuse!" Giggled Hokuto while Subaru blushed deeply and nearly fainted on the spot._

_**What if I Ran Without You…?**_

_A woman yelling furiously at Subaru while he tried to reason with her began to swing a sharp blade towards him. Before she could even come close to him, Seishirou had stood in the way. Subaru looked up to see Seishirou before him, had taken a wound, which was meant to be cast upon Subaru._

_Seishirou stood still as his right eye began to bleed._

_**What if I Stand Without You…?**_

_Subaru only looked up wide-eyed and in complete shock._

_Not words from Hokuto could calm him as Subaru hit the doors leading to the surgery room where Seishirou was._

_Nor could Subaru hear her through his unanswered cries, "Seishirou-san!"_

**I Could Not Go On…**

_Days would pass; Subaru didn't do anything, only asking Hokuto when they could see Seishirou._

**What if I Lived Without You…?**

_Reaching the Hospital, Subaru went alone to see Seishirou, processing his feelings, trying to understand why he was being like this…_

"_I…"_

"_I'm in love with Seishirou-san…"_

**What if I Loved Without You…?**

"_I am the Sakurazukamori…" Said Seishirou, in a calm emotionless voice._

_Subaru was within vines of the Sakura tree, about to be killed, when his Grandmother saved him, at a price._

_Subaru didn't regain consciousness, only sat and stayed within himself._

_Hokuto couldn't take it anymore, and left him._

_Subaru saw from within, Hokuto meeting Seishirou at a Sakura tree and being stabbed in the heart. Before he could do anything Subaru called out to her resulting in Subaru awakening with his grandmother now in a wheel chair besides him._

_Informing him Hokuto had gone missing._

_Only a call later did she find out for certain, her granddaughter was dead._

_**What if I Died Without You…?  
I Could Not Go On…**_

_Subaru at age twenty-three, was nearing his apartment as memorises of the past year flooded his mind. He wondered how Kamui and the other Dragons of Heaven were._

_**You left my side tonight,  
and I just don't feel right,  
But I can't let you out of sight  
Without you I'm no one,  
I'm nothing at all**_

Climbing the Stairs, Subaru thought of what would happen tomorrow. He might call his Grandmother, see if he had another job that needed his assistance, or maybe he would help Kamui and the others.

But as of recent events, Subaru wasn't too worried about the future as he had come to be. And even those memories should hurt him; Subaru was strong enough now, to remember them.

_Subaru aged twenty-three, was sleeping on his dorm room bed in Clamp Academy Campus, Kamui Shirou was holding his hand while looking at Subaru's bandaged eye. It wasn't Seishirou-san he saw, it was Fuuma Monou._

_**What if I lie without you…?**_

_Subaru walks to the Rainbow Bridge, He wasn't sure what was going to happen really, but Seishirou-san was there and he had just killed someone. Subaru lit Seishiou's cigarette, watching the blood dripping from his hand._

"_You haven't changed Subaru, just as cute as ever" Seishirou remarked._

"_You just killed someone, didn't you" Subaru avoided the comment._

_He took a drag from his cigarette, he said "But of course, I am the Sakurazukamori" _

_Thunder clashed and they began to fight, Subaru was ready too die but little did he know that his beloved twin sister, loved her little brother and Seishirou-san enough to try too stop this, because she knew full well how they felt about each other, even after death._

___**What if I rise without you…?**_

_Subaru, knew that he had killed Seishirou-san, when within himself once again to a place broken and empty, he lost the one thing he wanted to protect, even though he hated him, Subaru still loved Seishirou-san._

_Hokuto came to him._

"_Kakyo brought me out here, because I wanted to talk to you…"_

"_Seshirou and I aren't apart of your world anymore, the world of the living, but we're still in your heart Subaru! Never forget that! There must be something else you want to protect!"_

___**And what if I dream without you?  
I could not go on**_

__"The Barrier is broken; all that is left is an empty shell, a Dragon of Earth has died… But a Dragon of Heaven as died as well" Said Fuuma to Kakyo.

___**You left my side tonight,  
And I just don't feel right,  
But I can't let you out of sight  
Without you I'm no one,  
I'm nothing at all**_

As cherry blossoms petals feel to the ground, even now that Subaru was the Sakurazukamori, a person who kills with Omnyouji and should be an emotionless and heartless monster, his memories still whispered to him, still it was a twisted love.

"_And I do… I… You"_

_**Nothing at all**_


End file.
